The Scar on My Heart
by MossclawWarriors
Summary: Rainshimmer is just a normal ThunderClan warrior who develops a crush on Icefang. After she tells him how she feels, what will happen? I suck at summaries, so the story is a lot better than I make it sound.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello all! Here's a new story I'm writing… as you can see it is a warrior cat fanfic. It's kinda inspired by what I'm going through now… so yeah. Hope you like!**

Rainshimmer POV

_Oh my StarClan_ was all I could think as he walked by me. Icefang, with his sleek brown fur and those _beautiful_ amber eyes. Then there's just me with my plain old sandy speckled fur and rainy blue eyes. Man, there is no way in StarClan that he would like me.

It's been driving me crazy. I, Rainshimmer of ThunderClan, have a crush on Icefang. I don't know why, but there's something about him that I find… attractive.

Icefang POV

I could see Rainshimmer staring at me as I walked by. Huh, creepy. She had that one look in her eyes… oh no. No way would Rainshimmer like me, and there is no way that I like her. She's nice and all, but I just don't like her like _that._

Rainshimmer POV

I've asked Sandstorm for advice, and she said that maybe I should tell him how I feel. Yeah, I should! Oh, but I'm nervous, what if he doesn't feel the same? No, no, I am going to quit my rambling and just do it. I then mustered up enough courage to face him.

" Icefang?" He turned around.

"Yup?"

"Um… well I've been meaning to tell you this for a while…" I paused.

"Go on…" he looked impatient. I better just get it over with.

I took a deep breath and said, "I like you."


	2. Chapter 2

Icefang POV

"I like you."

Oh my StarClan, no. I started laughing at the idea of me being with Rainshimmer. It was just _never_ going to happen.

"You mean you _like _like me?" I managed to choke out. "Well there is _no _way in StarClan that I would like you back."

Her face fell, and I could tell that she was crushed.

"Go get lost," I said bluntly and I turned my back to her. I could hear her run off crying.

Rainshimmer POV

"Go get lost," he said and turned away. His words felt like a claw ripping through my heart. I couldn't help but run off sobbing. Sure, I knew he probably didn't like me, but I never expected it to turn out like that.

_Well, Icefang_, was all I could think. I ran off toward the tunnels that led towards WindClan territory. Once I reached them, I broke down.

I felt lost.

I kept repeating what he said over and over in my mind as I wallowed in my own sorrow. Not thinking at all, I ran off, away from camp, never looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rainshimmer POV**

I ran as fast as my paws could carry me. I didn't care where I was going as long as it was away. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings until I stopped to catch my breath. It was like Twoleg Place, only… different. I knew better than to get in the way of twolegs, so I decided to find a place to rest. I spotted a nice tree that I could climb, so I found a cozy spot on a branch and dozed off.

When I woke, I had no idea where I was, so I panicked and fell off the branch. Then, I remembered what happened and why I was here, and the tears came back.

**Icefang POV**

Man, I felt kind of bad about saying those things to Rainshimmer. I mean, I made her cry. So, I decided I would check on her. I looked all around camp, but I could find her. She's probably out hunting.

I guess I could wait for her. I wasn't needed for any patrols, I had already asked Brambleclaw. So, I curled up in my nest to take a quick catnap. I hope she won't be away for too long.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys! Newsflash, I'm working on a Warrior Cat one shot, should be done soon. Enjoy!**

**Rainshimmer POV**

After I had gotten myself together, I decided to bead back It was stupid of me to run away. I wandered around for a bit, trying to get back, but I came to a realization… I was lost.

I sat down, trying to decide what to do. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and everything went black.

**Icefang POV**

She's not back yet…it's been a day. So, I might as well look for her. I have her scent, but it's faint. It led beyond the Clan territories. Did she run away because of me? Great Starclan, the guilt was overwhelming me, giving me my will to find her and make things right.

I followed her scent _way_ past Twoleg Place, then back into another part of the forest. And then her scent trail just _disappeared_. Just wonderful. How am I going to find her now?

**Rainshimmer POV**

I woke up in a dark and dusty place. Must be one of those little Twoleg dens. I've been in one before, and that's when I got captured by twolegs, but that's a story for another day.

"Hello," said a deep voice. I found the strength to lift my head and look at the source of the sound. It was another cat, by the looks of it. He was in the shadows, so I could only see his silhouette. But I could make out his blood red eyes. There's only one cat I know who has those eyes, and I didn't want to ever see him again.

"So nice of you to join me," he said as she stepped out from the shadows. My eyes widened in horror… it _was_ him.


End file.
